sitdndfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bakarmos Chronicles
Seeming as My memory is hazy, Chronicling may be effective.. ''25/05/12'' - Entering Shadowfell 'Shadowfell Keep ' *We chose to go through the upper corridor on the west which continues north and ends up at 3 more doors. *We hear Goblins behind the upper most door. *The first we opened on the left was filled with goblin rashens which were inedible for us adventurers. *We proceed to open the right door, Karston and elf sneak down the corridor and hear two Goblins. They attempt to sneak attack them from the cover of a table in bright light.. it didn't seem to be the best course of action. *They failed and managed to wake up a fat loud goblin who stated himself as Balgroon the fat.... Balgroon is mad. *Karsten successfully flips the table into a goblin and in a flurry of rage slays two other goblins. *After a quick and violent battle Balgroon flees using unknown methods of escape..... How does that fat thing move so fast? 01/06/12'' - Elf hands, Elf hands! 'Shadowfell Keep ' *After being thoroughly puzzled we decide to move on to the upper door. The Process is successfully enacted upon the door. *Hektor seems to think we will still have the element of surprise.. these are Goblins not invalids. *There seems to be a larger, reddish Goblin with the rest carrying two heated iron pokers. *Karsten throws the larger Goblin onto a table smashing it with the weight and force of the throw, the force also makes it drop one of its pokers.. always with the tables it seems. *+1 Hand *After the battle we talk to a very shifty Goblin who is locked up and seems to have been tortured, I remind everyone that a Goblin managed to escape us in the first chamber and Balgroon doesn't seems all to forgiving. *After a brief interrogation, Hektor frees the Goblin only for Karsten to slit its throat... I could have used him as target practice... Hektor and the Elf don't seem too happy though. *We proceed back to the first room. The Double doors in it are cursed but I managed to identify this after the Elf and Karsten get shocked by it guess we are going the long way around? *The only path left are some stairs going down.. this always ends poorly. *The Elf sneaks down the stairs and around a corner. *Now the Elf is unconscious when did that happen? Maybe it didn't end so poorly; his hands will soon be mine!. **''He tried to sneak around the corner and all 3 Goblin Sharpshooters hit him at once for about 30 Damage''. *The Dragonborn is tea-bagging the Elf... how he's stopped bleeding out. Is that how Dragonborn work? **''During Combat the DM Crits Karsten twice in the same turn Owned!'' **''Dm Crits Karston again XD.'' **''Karsten exacts vengeance from the final sharpshooter!'' *After the combat ends we find a Holy symbol of Ioun Palindor is very very excited now... Women I don't know... ''08/06/12'' - Oozy Goodness! *Palindor studies the ritual book and decifers three rituals, and has mastered waterwalk. *Morning, double door is still cursed, bad energy is much stronger, sleeping probably wasn't smart *Elf gets jumpped by rats serves him right for trying to be BAKARMOS.... *Damn now I got surrounded by rats surves me right for not being so BAKARMOS.... *Ooze.. whats an ooze? *Thats an ooze.. its really close ill finish this late. *Karston slays the jabberwakky... ooze... jaberoozy *Someone was looking toomuch and found a secret room. *It seems that this was balgroons hide out and was disolved by the ooze... I really wanted those hands.... *Double doors covered in fungus with the messgae"Stay out. Really" I know we should no exactly what it says not to do..... *Bakarmos!! *Palindor and I are staying back, hope the elf dies. *The rest get jumped by a giant(ooze with arms and explodes) thing well it was nice knowing the elf......... *In an explosion of acid, the dragonborn is knocked down and seriously injured. *Paladin beats up elf. *Dragonborn laughs. *Hektor gets a magic sheild.. elfs not dead. *In the message tube there was 3 sheets of valum paper, A map to Shadowfell keep, a letter to a slaver trader, and another note telling the person who owned it not to wet a trap tool which I assume was the last slimes origin. ''15/06/12 - HEY GUYS CRUTHI... oh *Apparently while I was writing this, no one moved from the water. *The room ahead has a pit trap at the entrance. *Six legged creature in pit *Elf gets stuck in a wall. *Paladin tried pushing the elf through. *Elf gets free.. leaves my torch. *Karsten is awesome. *Paladin attempts to enter gap.. the fuck. *Paladin is not stuck... *Elf frees paladin and hurts his arms in process. *Got my torch back. *team continues. *I stay back to look in the holes. *Cruthicks ahead(though I did not know at the time). *Dragon born is poisoned by the largest, it wasn't meant to end this way(by this way I mean the Dragonborn dies first). *Totally crushed a cruthick with my Diabolic grasp. *Dragonborn is not dead :DDDD. *FIND A SMALL CHEST WITH 5 AMATHYSTS! *Find a vial of red liquid. *Go to trapped double doors. *After a lengthy debate I take the Liquid which was obviously deamon blood. *Using the knowledge of the universe I feel I have I find the way to open the door, but concentration used the whole effect up and now I feel kinda stink.. Maybe I can find more Deamon blood in this dungeon to balacne it out. *Elf trips down stairs meh. *Paladin falls ontop of elf. *Karsten walks down, kicks them tells them to get up and be real men. *The clearly superiorly aware elf steps on a rune which summons what seems like a horde of ZOMBIES FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.jpg plox succeptable to fire. ''22/06/12 Things dont seem to die here *Killed them zombies *Draognborn kicks in a door, kind of tomb beyond. *Skelingtons FUU *Dopleganger dragonborn skeletons *Draconic writing in the bigger room *Had to kneel to the silvery idol of bahamut *Stole some statues of bahamut *Next room has a single tomb *Karston tries opening coffin after significant resistance from the party *As soon as it is attempted, keigan the one who went apeshit and owned the keep arises, hes pissed *After a poor show of diplomancy by the paladin and a lack on knowledge of his empire from the dragonborn, palindor succeeds in perswading him in assisting us in helping, got a sweet blessing and his sword, aslo a small promise to win or die trying Category:Content Category:Personal Logs